Francia
Germanic (2-508) Chalcedonist (509-840) |culture = Frankish (Germanic) (2-486) Francien (French) (486-840) |tech_group = Barbarian (2-535) Western (536-840) |government = Barbarian Tribe (2-486) Salic Monarchy (487-508) |tag = FRK|capital = Kleve (3104) (2-432) Hennegau/Hainaut (91) (432-508) Paris (183) (508-840) |image = Francia.png‎|rank = Kingdom|imagewidth = 128|imagecaption = The Flag of Francia}} Francia is a Frankish, Germanic barbarian tribe located at the Low Countries Region and the northeast German Region. Francia is playable from 2-840, and during those times, Francia will steadily become stronger until their height in 840, then they'll collapse in 841. In 2, Francia is a buffer state, more of a buffer tribe between the Romans and the Germanics. Francia is located in the Low Countries Region and northeast German Region with and the Roman Empire at their west, Cherusci at the south, Hermunduri at the east, and Saxony and Frisia at the north. See also: Rome, Frisia, Cherusci, Hermunduri, Saxony, West Francia, Middle Francia, East Francia, Lotharingia Strategy From 2 to 495, if Rome, West Rome, Byzantium, or Gallia is collapsing, any barbarian tribe can auto-annex some occupied provinces given if you are at war with them. This is limited, you can only annex up to 4 times your country's base tax, so invade and annex wisely. Decisions Form Germany (2-486) Requirements: * Primary culture is in the Germanic Culture Group except: **Dutch, Flemish, Anglo-Saxon, and Austrian * Is not: ** The Papal State ** Holy Roman Empire ** England ** European Union * Germany does not exist * Administrative Technology at Least 20 * Is not a subject nation * Is not a nomad nation * Is not the Holy Roman Emperor * At Peace * Owns Core Province: Mecklenburg, Brandenburg, Altmark, Lüneburg, Brunswick, Anhalt, Saxony, Leipzig, Thüringen, Nürnberg and Alsace or Königsberg Upon Enactment: * Country changes to Germany * Gain 25 Prestige * Gain a permanent claim on the German Region * Set government rank to Empire. * Gain country modifier Increased Centralization for 20 years: ** -0.05 Monthly Autonomy Change ** +1 National Unrest Reform Government (2-486) Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Power of at least 100 * One of the following must be true: ** is in the Christian religious group ** is in the Muslim religious group ** is Jewish ** is Zoroastrian Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 1 Stability * Type of Government Changed to Salic Monarchy Tech Reform (2-535) Requirements: * At peace * Administrative Technology of at least 19 * Administrative Power of at least 100 * Do not have: Barbarian Tribe, Tribal Despotism, Tribal Democracy, Tribal Federation Upon Enactment: * Lose 100 Administrative Power * Lose 1 Stability * Tech Group is changed to Western * Unit Types change to Western Frankish Ideas and Traditions Traditions: # +1 Yearly Prestige # +2 Diplomatic Reputation Ideas: # Kings of Europe: -2 National Unrest # Carolingian Grand Strategy: -20% Core Creation Cost # Military Obligation: +30% National Manpower Modifier # Retinue Regnun Francorum: +20% Morale of Armies # Legacy of the Romans: -5% Development Cost, -10% Idea Cost # Carolingian Renaissance: -5% Technology Cost # Strengthening Land Tenure: +1 Yearly Army Tradition Ambitions: # +1 Yearly Legitimacy Category:Countries Category:European countries Category:Frankish countries Category:Germanic countries Category:Francien countries Category:French countries Category:Germanic (Religion) Category:Chalcedonist countries Category:Western countries Category:Barbarian Tribes Category:Salic Monarchies Category:Kingdom (Rank) Category:Roman-Parthian War